


Hope

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Chance Meeting, Divergent, F/F, Fighting, Meeting, Plot Twist, Sparring, choosing, dauntless, erudite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris and Jeanine run into each other in the bathroom after one of Tris' sparring matches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Tris leaned over the bathroom sink and spat out blood. She ran her tongue over the open gash on her lip and leaned forward to get a better look in the mirror. Peter had left her with more bruises and scrapes from their latest sparring match.

 

“That's going to need stitches.” 

 

Tris’ gaze darted up the mirror to see blue eyes and blonde hair.  _ Jeanine _ . She released her lip with a pop and hissed when it scraped against her teeth. 

 

“Here,” Jeanine grabbed a paper towel and folded it into a neat square. 

 

Tris took the makeshift bandage from Jeanine’s outstretched hand and pressed it to her lip. “Thanks.” 

 

Jeanine gave her a curt nod and started to wash her hands. “Keep your head down and strike first.”

 

Tris stared at the blonde bewildered. _ Is Jeanine Matthews seriously giving me sparring advice? Damn I musta hit my head hard. _

 

“Your fast, use that to your advantage. Catching your opponent off guard is not always an option, but when it is - take it.” Jeanine turned off the faucet and dried her hands with a paper towel, stepping past Tris in the process. “Chin up Prior. You're not the first one to choose Dauntless.” Jeanine threw the used towel in the waste bin and wrapped her hand around the door handle. “You should have picked Erudite instead,” she whispered then gave Tris a knowing smile and walked out the door. 

 

Tris stared at the open doorway until the door re-latched.  _ Did that really just happen? Peter must have hit me really hard in the head. _ Tris looked at herself in the mirror.  _ She knows… She knows I picked Dauntless… She knows my test results…  _ Tris’ heart started to pound in her chest as anxiety filled her veins. _ I should have picked Erudite? ... What does that mean? … Oh my God. _ Tris’ jaw went slack and she ran to the door, throwing it open and rushing down the hallway. 

 

“Jeanine!”

 

The Erudite leader turned to see Tris barreling down the hall full-speed toward her. 

 

“How did you… I mean…” Tris panted out the words. Her lungs felt like fire -  _ definitely bruised  _ \- she winced at the pain.

 

Jeanine raised her eyebrows expectantly and tried to conceal her grin. 

 

“Thanks,” Tris blushed crimson, “for the advice.”

 

Jeanine nodded and took a half step closer. She looked around to make sure no one was nearby and lowered her voice so it was barely above a whisper. “People like us have to stick together Tris. Don't give up. Learn to fight like a Dauntless, and you'll be fine.” Jeanine gave Tris a playful wink and a grin pulled at the corner of her lips.

  
Tris gave Jeanine a lopsided smile and watched the Erudite leader take off down the hallway. She turned on her heels and headed in the opposite direction. She tasted blood in her mouth and put the makeshift bandage back in.  _ I'm not alone. _ Her swollen lips curved into a smile around the paper towel as she made her way to the med-bay. The rest of the day Tris replayed the conversation in her mind. Jeanine’s words filled her with courage, and more importantly, they filled her with hope. 


End file.
